Possesive Disorder
by NickyBernett
Summary: Rukia, jika kau bisa mendengar suaraku saat ini. Tolong, kembalikan nafas yang telah kau curi dariku. Nafas yang terhirup selama ini karena aku mencintaimu. twoshoot/FF/Ichiruki/2016


"Seolah kata-kata dan kisah kita tidak pernah berbekas dalam kehidupanmu. Jika selama ini aku yang selalu mencintaimu, tolong jangan paksa aku untuk pergi darimu."

.

.

.

 **A fanfiction for Ichiruki**

 **I love their characters**

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **by**

 **Nicky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 ** _'Mengetahui kesedihan tidaklah menakutkan._**

 ** _Yang menakutkan adalah mengetahui bahwa kau tidak bisa kembali pada kebahagiaan yang telah berlalu'_**

.

.

* * *

"Aku ingin bercerai, Ichigo. Aku lelah hidup bersamamu seperti ini." Rukia menarik nafas dengan amarah yang menggebu."Aku bosan. Kau selalu melarangku ini melarangku itu. Tidak boleh ini itu. Ah, kau terlalu mengekangku. Seakan aku adalah tahanan dalam rumahku sendiri."

* * *

Setiap hari kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil istrinya hanyalah kata cerai. Ichigo sebenarnya sudah lelah. Setiap hari setiap pulang dari bekerja. Kepulangannya selalu disambut dengan permintaan Rukia yang meminta cerai.

Ichigo bukanlah orang miskin. Dia kaya. Dia bisa membelikan atau memberi apapun bahkan isi dunia ini hanya untuk Rukia, istrinya. Tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh istrinya. Rukia hanya ingin kebebasan. Bebas dari dirinya. Bebas dari pelukan posesifnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin bercerai darinya?" Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak kandung Rukia mencoba untuk membujuk adiknya Kuchiki Rukia. Lebih tepatnya Kurosaki Rukia untuk memikirkan ulang permintaan cerainya dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jangan bujuk aku lagi, Nii-sama. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku sudah tidak tahan hidup dengannya. Dia selalu mengekangku." Ujar Rukia yang masih diliputi amarah setelah bertengkar dengan Ichigo beberapa jam lalu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah yang mereka tempati bersama selama satu tahun ini.

"Kau sudah tahu hal itu dari awal. Dan kau sudah menerima sejak awal. Kenapa kau malah ingin meninggalkannya?" Byakuya menarik nafas. Berusaha untuk tidak membentak adik semata wayangnya. Byakuya dulu juga tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Tapi melihat kesungguhan dari si sulung keluarga Kurosaki dalam mencintai adiknya mengingatkan dia pada sosok dirinya sendiri dulu.

"Nii-sama tidak tahu. Semakin hari dia semakin egois. Terus mengekangku. Tidak memperbolehkanku untuk keluar meskipun hanya jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanku. Bahkan dia pernah menyeretku pulang saat dia tahu aku pergi bersama Miyako Nee dan suaminya. Apakah itu normal?" Ujar Rukia dengan nafas terputus-putus menahan air mata. Dia sungguh sudah tidak tahan hidup serumah dengan orang yang selalu membuatnya seperti tahanan.

"Kau sudah tahu dia tidak normal sejak kau bertemu dengannya pertama kali." Byakuya menerawang ke atas."Kau bahkan terus melindunginya ketika kau tahu Ichigo mempunyai penyakit itu." Rukia memandang Nii-sama nya dengan nanar.

"Tapi Nii-sama…" Potong Rukia.

"Kau bahkan ngotot menikahinya saat aku tidak memberi ijin. Dia juga terus memintaku untuk memberikan ijin karena kau mau menerima dia apa adanya. Aku tahu dia memang sangat mencintaimu. Ini yang selama ini aku takutkan, kau tidak kuat dengan sifat posesif-nya." Byakuya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah adiknya yang berdiri ditengah pintu." Jangan hanya karena emosi sesaat, kau melukai hati orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kau bisa belajar dari kisah Nii-sama. Yang hanya sanggup melihat orang yang Nii-sama cintai dari jauh."

Byakuya pergi. Meninggalkan pecah tangis adiknya dalam kesunyian terpendam.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _"Rukia…"_

 _"Hmm…"_

 _"Apa Nii-sama mu akan benar-benar mengijinkan kita menikah?" Ichigo bertanya dalam bimbang. Dia memang sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diputuskan oleh kakak laki-laki dari gadis yang dia cintai seumur hidup ini._

 _''Kenapa sekarang kau meragukanku?" Tanya Rukia sambil memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah sang kekasih._

 _"Karena saat aku bertemu dengannya dulu. Dia terlihat sangat tidak menyukaiku." Ichigo melihat mata sang kekasih dengan sorot kebingungan. Niatnya memang tidak bohong. Dia ingin bersama dengan kekasihnya mengucap janji suci didepan altar pernikahan._

 _Rukia mendengus dan menunduk. Dia juga ragu. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan agar Byakuya – Nii-sama nya mau membuka pembicaraan tentang niat pernikahan mereka tapi Byakuya selalu menolak membahas itu._

 _"Aku punya satu rencana yang mungkin bisa membuat Nii-sama merestui kita. Tapi kau harus siap jika Nii-sama menghajarmu sampai babak belur. Dan ku harap kau juga menyetujui semua rencanaku. Jangan membantah dan kau tidak boleh menolak." Pinta Rukia dengan mengenggam erat kedua telapak tangan milik sang kekasih._

 _"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Ichigo antusias._

 _"Bilang ke Nii-sama kalau kau menghamiliku." Ujar Rukia pelan didekat telinga kiri sang kekasih._

 _"Ehm…menghamilimu, APA….HAMIL?" Teriak Ichigo spontan dan mendapat perhatian dari seluruh pengunjung kafe._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ichigo terduduk disudut kamar dengan wajah yang menunduk. Menatap lelah petakan-petakan takdir yang ia jalani selama ini. Kenapa dia selalu kehilangan orang-orang yang dia cintai. Ibunya, Yuzu, Karin dan ayahnya. Semuanya meninggalkan Ichigo hidup seorang sendiri dan meninggalkan luka yang tak pernah sembuh. Apakah Tuhan membencinya. Ichigo tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada Tuhan. Dia hanya ingin bahagia. Seperti orang lain yang bisa hidup dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

 _'Apa aku mampu mengikuti kecepatan dunia tanpa dirimu?'_

"Tuan Kurosaki…"

Ketukan pintu terdengar halus bersamaan dengan seseorang memanggil nama pemilik kamar. Setelah Renji -sang assisten pribadi mengurus semua urusan perusahaan yang terbengkalai selama satu hari ini karena sang Direktur tidak mau keluar dari kamar sejak kemarin malam. Renji mencoba membujuk sahabatnya -lebih tepatnya Direkturnya untuk keluar dari kamar dan makan malam. Sejak dua hari yang lalu Ichigo mengurung diri dikamar. Bahkan semua pekerjaan kantor –sebagai Direktur dialih tugaskan kepada Renji.

"Keluarlah, kau belum makan dua hari. Atau kau ingin kubelikan makanan kesukaanmu. Keluarlah! Temani aku makan malam, Ichigo." Intonasi dari ucapan Renji semakin tegas. Menguatkan keinginannya agar sang pria berwajah tampan itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Itu adalah sebuah kamar pribadi. Bahkan Rukia –Istrinya pun tidak pernah tahu. Renji hanya pernah masuk sekali dan sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah diijinkan untuk memasuki kamar pribadi sang sahabat.

"Aku ingin minum.." Ucap Ichigo sembari membuka pintu. Berjalan melewati tempat berdirinya Renji.

"Ku belum makan apapun, Tuan Kurosaki." Ucap Renji pelan dan halus. Berharap bisa membujuk sang sahabat agar mau makan.

Ichigo berhenti. Dari tadi dia masih menunduk. Bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah sang asisten pribadinya –Renji.

 _'Sama saja, yang mati atau yang ditinggal… dua-duanya sama-sama kesepian!'_

''Temui aku di ruang minum. Dan bawa beberapa camilan. Aku hanya ingin minum."

Ichigo langsung beranjak pergi menuruni beberapa puluh anak tangga yang menghubungkan kamar rahasianya dengan ruang khusus penyimpan _wine_. Renji masih dibelakang sana. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar rahasia milik Ichigo yang hanya Ichigo yang boleh memasukinya. Menatap punggung sang sahabat dengan tatapan kasihan. Apakah Tuhan sama sekali tidak mau mencintainya. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu. Atau jika tidak, Ichigo akan benar-benar bunuh diri.

 _'Lebih mudah menyobeknya daripada menggambarnya. Lebih sulit mengikatnya daripada melepasnya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lama tidak meramaikan FBI...

Ide lawas tapi baru punya semangat mengetik beberapa minggu ini, ayo ramaikan FBI kembali!

Yang saya italic dan block itu beberapa quotes dari tokoh di manga atau tagline di manga. Saya lupa di episode berapa dan siapa saja yang mengucapkannya.

Aku bukan author, hanya suka menulis.

Bye,

Nicky


End file.
